<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what big teeth you have by discountghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066611">what big teeth you have</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost'>discountghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Poor Yuyu, Premature Ejaculation, Teeth kink, Vampire San, Vampire isn't entirely right lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing San is a peril.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jeong Yunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what big teeth you have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/0323pup/gifts">0323pup</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kissing San is a peril, for several reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many reasons, actually. Yunho runs his tongue over a few of those reasons. The other mewls into his mouth, stirs slightly. They’ve been at this for...he’s not sure. But — the perils. The dozens of little teeth that line San’s mouth are sharper than Yunho’s canines and someone had once told him he’s got teeth fit for a werewolf movie. He’d thought it was a compliment, but he can’t always be sure. The other peril was the vice-like grip of the other’s thighs where he straddles him. He doesn’t think that San would ever do anything to actually hurt him. He doesn’t think San would ever actually want to hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s just — he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There’s more strength in his slender frame than it gives away and it probably has to do with the fact that he’s a vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vampire is as close a word as he can get to what San is, but it isn’t accurate. The other lets out a breathy moan as they part for Yunho to breathe. San has no real need for it; he breathes in a way that isn’t hindered by an impassioned makeout session. It gives Yunho a chance to see the nearly neon flush that lights up the other’s cheeks. His eyes have gone milky. Probably ready to roll out of his sockets and make way for the reality of what he is. He can still see; Yunho has tested this before. He’s working his way up to the main course. Or, getting San to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s never actually seen what San’s teeth look like. He can feel them just fine, but that’s not the same. Not when he’s not feeling it with a different part of himself. Yunho swallows and San watches the movement in a way that’s almost predatory, has his shuddering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s trying his best to be casual. As casual as he can be when they’ve already been sucking face for a little while. “You eat yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” It’s a weird echo of his voice that answers. Like he’s standing at a distance. San blinks (one blinks faster than the other. It usually does when he’s at this point) and tries to come back to the present moment. “Huh? I. Yeah. I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho tries not to think about how cute it is when San speaks after slipping away to...something else. It’s supposed to scare him, the other once tried to reason when he first revealed it. But it leaves him with a fondness that sits in his chest. “Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat</span>
  </em>
  <span> eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San blinks again and it looks partly normal. One eye is still slow. “N...o.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His moment, an opportunity. “Why don’t you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San’s recovery time is no joke. He feels the loss in his gut. “Why not?” It wasn’t a whine; he didn’t whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I might hurt you, that’s why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have snapped my neck earlier when you put me in that chokehold for eating your gummy fish.” It would have been a fair reason. He wouldn’t have been so pressed about it in the spirity afterlife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San’s cheeks color, not quite flourescent. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you.” A beat. “Do you not trust you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean. I do. I just.” San sucks in a breath, slides off his lap and Yunho feels that, too, but not so much in his gut as in his crotch with the slight friction. He toys with the hem of the sweatshirt that he nicked from Yunho’s drawer. He knows it’s his because that shade of yellow had never graced San’s wardrobe before they met. He reaches out for the other’s hands and San gives them easily. Bites his lip before he inhales again and speaks. “I’m a messy eater. Or — Seonghwa says I am. I don’t know. I’m not. I don’t really pay much attention, but I’ve been trying and I didn’t want to make a mistake with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s endeared. Really, Yunho is. But he’s also horny and made a little hornier at the idea of San practicing the best way to sink his teeth into Yunho. His heart stutters and San looks at him because of course he hears that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“San…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I want to. I want to wait until I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can respect that. He deflates a little but knowing San has thought about it makes that fondness swirl around in his chest again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can…” The other trails off, Yunho blinking this time. He peeks shyly through his lashes as he talks, hands going to the bands of Yunho’s jeans. “I can suck you off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho blinks again, slow. His eyes go at the same time, though. “God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He doesn’t mention how much he wants San’s teeth on him in any capacity and he’ll take </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>San shimmies off the couch and onto his knees. Yunho winces, but the other doesn’t seem to notice. His focus is on the task of pulling down Yunho’s fly and freeing the erection straining against his boxers. He would be embarrassed by how hard he is when all they’ve really done is kiss, but that’s just one of the perils of kissing San. He thinks about everything that could come after and San doesn’t often leave all the work to his imagination. His eyes mist over again and Yunho looks for the telltale sign of a full shift. He’s distracted from his self-assigned task when San takes him in deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thanks whatever diety made San for the wondrous capabilities of his mouth. The bumps and ridges of teeth glide over his length, the vampire sighing in contentment of having the orifice filled. The vibrations from it go through Yunho and he grips at the couch because he’s not sure if he can wrap his fingers into the other’s hair. San seems to notice this, because he guides one hand to the top of his head and squeezes. Good, good; this is progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, if only he could hold his hips still. San glances up at him and swallows around his cock. He doesn’t know what a vacuum feels like, but his dick might have just been sucked into one. The teeth that line the other’s cheeks guide his cock in and out as San bobs his head. Pulls off entirely to press little kitten licks to the tip and fondle his balls and Yunho isn’t complaining. Can’t complain because he melting in a puddle of sweat and pleasure. A pleasant surge of warmth hits him as he feels the wet hotness of San’s mouth again. All the heat rushes to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only two minutes and he busted a nut in San’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San swallows every drop and his dick gives a pathetic twitch at the sight, spent and attempting to spring to action again. A dimple pops up on the side of San’s mouth as he smiles up at Yunho. There’s a little cum on his bottom lip, but he’s distracted by all those teeth on display and the tongue that lolls out of the other’s mouth.  A display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was I really that good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho swallows, nods because he doesn’t trust himself to speak yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” His voice cracks and hides in his hands with his dick still out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[screeches into the abyss] TEETH. MONSTER BOY.</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/discounthaunts?s=20">twt</a> | <a href="https://t.co/knd2qckQ79?amp=1">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>